1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to finger attachments for use with a continuous passive motion device for treating finger digit joints located on the hand, and relates more particularly to removable flexible finger coverings which allow a secure fingertip connection to be made with the continuous passive motion device.
2. Discussion
Continuous passive motion devices provide continuous passive motion to human body parts such as human joints, for example, a knee, elbow, wrist, or finger joints. Typically, the main purpose is to keep an injured or post operative joint mobile rather than immobile, thereby preventing any degeneration of the cartilage, soft tissue shortening, joint stiffness, or other such problems which result from lack of movement. Such devices have been used with hand injuries, such as severe burn injuries, where it is important that the burned hand not remain immobile for long periods of time, lest substantially irreversible (or difficult-to-reverse) atrophy occur.
A portable continuous passive motion device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,900 issued to Saringer, which provides continuous mobilization of the hand digit joints. Such a device generally includes a harness or clamping mechanisms mountable on both the forearm and hand, with a motorized drive unit mounted on the inside portion of the forearm. Extending therefrom are drive bars which are connected to removable connectors mounted on the end digit of each finger of the hand. This results in the motor driven drive bars moving the fingers back and forth, i.e., reciprocal movement.
It is necessary to provide a secure connection between the outer most end of the drive bars and the end digit of each finger. This connection is typically provided by a removable snap-on connector consisting of a fingertip connector mounted on the end digit of each finger and connected to a complementary connector attachment located on the end of each drive bar. Traditionally, the fingertip connectors have been mounted to the end digit of each finger with the use of tape, knuckle bandages, adhesive strips, or secretarial rubber finger pads.
It is desirable to have a removable flexible elastic finger covering of a tubular shape that covers a substantial portion of and preferably the entire length of the finger, for securing the fingertip connector to the finger. Furthermore, it would be further desirable to have such a tubular-shaped finger covering with an elongated flexible strap protruding from the top side of the tubular portion, which may be fastened to a brace or clamp located on the back side of the hand or wrist, to help ensure the finger covering does not work itself off or slide down the covered finger during use. In addition, it is further desirable to have such a finger covering that is washable, breathable, and non-absorptive, which may be reusable.